percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mason Wood
History Mason Wood is the son of Zeus and, growing up, he knew it. Along with his twin, Roland, Mason trained under the guidance of a grand warrior called Master. He and his brother were once together as one family, but they soon split- as their beliefs became completely different. Mason believed in love and fell in love with a young girl named Sarah. However, Roland stayed loyal to the Fight and hated the idea of losing his brother...so he kidnapped Sarah and murdered her. Mason and Roland faught atop Mount Zebarius- created by Roland- but Mason lost. Mason was thrown off a cliff- seeming to be dead- by Roland, but was revived by Jenna Flors. Together they found Roland and defeated him. Getting married and having two kids they founded the Trecedim. Personality Mason is a fierce, brave fighter but is weak when it comes to feelings. He usually lets his emotions cloud his mind during battle, which can be deadly in some cases... Weapons and Abilities Mason does not have the accuracy and aim of an archer. He does not have the silence and stealth of an assassin. He does not have the skill of a blacksmith. But he does have the raw power of the god Zeus and the brute strength to wield a dangerous Olympian Marble sword. Relationships Mason--Roland: Two brothers, once one, now seperated. They have an immense hate for each other and will stop at nothing to kill eachother and their loved ones. Mason--Master: Master always loved Mason more, for he was more discipline. Master is like a father figure to Mason. Mason--Zeus: Having known he was a demigod, but never actually being connected to Zeus, Mason hates him truly. Mason--Jenna: His beloved wife and co-founder of the Trecedim, Mason will protect her with nothing. Mason--Sarah: His late gilfriend Sarah, Mason still has nightmares about her untimley death (which happened right before he was going to propose) Mason--Trecedim: Mason would do anything for his organization, built to save demibeings and rid the world of evil. Other Information Blood Type: AB+ Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Mother: Unknown Father: Zeus Sibling(s): Roland Wood Familiar(s): None Weight: 132 lbs Fear(s): Losing a loved one (Sarah, Jenna); Faliure to keep his friends and family safe Allies: The Trecedim; Jenna Flors Enemies: Roland Wood Fatal Flaw "Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement, young Mason. For if you do, I fear you might lose more than your own life..." -Master talking to a young Mason Wood Mason's Fatal Flaw is that he does not know how to control his emotions. Sometimes he will break down in battle with anger or sadness. He also lets love cloud his judgement. He might run into battle against a way bigger opponent, only focused on saving one person and not strategy. Though this does not always fail, it is a major flaw. Facts *Mason and his brother are fraternal twins *Mason (and Roland) is the only decendent of Clavicus Wood who has a twin. Gallery Mason Outside of house.jpg Young Roland and Mason.jpg|Young Mason (left) and Roland (right) Mason Formal.jpg Mason and Jenna.jpg|Mason and Jenna Mason and Sarah.jpg|Mason and Sarah Category:The Wood Family Category:Bladewood